サグワ - シャム猫の冒険
is the Japanese dub of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat. It is dubbed by HALF H・P STUDIO and airs on Nickelodeon Japan, Disney channel Japan (formerly) and Tooniverse Japan. Voice cast The "*" indicates the actor is recording from Canada. * Akari Kitō as Sagwa Miao * Takuya Eguchi as Dongwa Miao * LiLiCo as Sheegwa Miao * Fuyumi Shiraishi as Cha-Siu Miao * Chō as Baba Miao * Atsuko Takahata as Mama Miao * Lynn as Nai-Nai Miao * Kanata Hongō as Yeh-Yeh Miao * Hiro Kanagawa* as the Foolish Magistrate * Haruka Kudō as Tai-Tai Ku * Fūka Haruna as Ba-Do * Seira Ryū as Luk-Do * Umeka Shōji as Huang-Do * Arthur Lounsbery as Ku-Keh the Cook * Yukana as The Reader of the Rules * Saeko Zōgō as Fu-Fu * Aoi Yūki as Wing Wing * Juri Nagatsuma as Jet Jet * Hisako Tōjō as Lik Lik * Fuka Koshiba as Hun Hun * Kujira as Ling * Minako Kotobuki as Siao-Po * Aya Hirano as Ping, Pang, and Pong * Shūichi Ikeda as Sir Richard * Tōru Furuya as Mr. Jackson * Rica Matsumoto as Shei-Hu * Goblin as Uncle Miao * Lisa Yamanaka* as Aunt Mae-Mae * Ikuko Tani as Auntie Wen * Hiromi Hirata as Aunt Chi-Chi * Kōichi Tōchika as Baba Xiongmao * Atsuko Mine as Mama Xiongmao * Mugihito as Baba Hun-Hun * Saki Nakajima as Mama Hun-Hun * Kaoru Fujino as Mama Jart-De * Tomoyuki Higuchi as Baba Zhao-Shang * Yū Sugimoto as Ai Miao * Kentarō Itō as Xin the Tiger * Satoshi Hino as Shaiming * Takayuki Kondō as Li * Naomi Wakabayashi as Bo * Chiwa Saitō as Wong Ton * Su-metal as Shuihua * Moametal as Huohua * Takayuki Sugō as Diqiu-Dou * Kō Shibasaki as Xinzang-Dou * Kaho as Sha-Guniang * Yūya Yagira as Mr. Luigi * Kanata Hongō as Paulo * Aya Ōmasa as Bupa-Nanhai * Wakana Aoi as Keaihua Ku * Win Morisaki as Nufanghua Ku * Kōichi Yamadera as Youhailei * Aya Uchida as Caihong-Xing Miao * Aoi Yūki as Hatchi * Ai Kayano as the Snakes * Manaka Iwami as Mei Lin * Kazuyo Aoki as Molly * Chiharu Tezuka as Shang * Kenjirō Ishimaru as Uncle Yao * Kazue Ikura as Peng * Crystal Kay as Win Li * Tarako as Mei Su * Romi Park as Shifu * Sumire Uesaka as Jun * Kazuya Ichijō as Enyu the Daifu * Shinnosuke Furumoto as Haitao the Gardener * Haruhiko Jō as Emperor Yuzhang * Hayashiya Shōzō IX as the Prime Minister * Miki Itō as Hao-Guniang * Toshiko Fujita as Mama-Guniang * Tomoyuki Kōno as Baba-Guniang * Nanae Katō as Roshi * Maaya Sakamoto as Ting Ting * Nakamura Shidō II as Baba Lik-Lik * Yoshiko Sakakibara as Mama Lik-Lik * Monster Maezuka as Zhi Ming * Yōko Teppōzuka as Chang Rui * Vanilla Yamazaki as Ehda'a * Tsugumi Higasayama as Omar * Ai Furihata as Feyrouz * Li-Mei Chiang as Chung-Nee Category:Dubs Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat